


能有多难呢？How Hard Can It Be?

by Hetsez, KiraMacabre



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: French, Hand Jobs, Language, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMacabre/pseuds/KiraMacabre
Summary: "学法语...能有多难呢？"





	能有多难呢？How Hard Can It Be?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Hard Can It Be?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191032) by [Hetsez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez). 



> 授权翻译！超级感谢太太的授权，原文地址在这→https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191032
> 
> 原文写得比我翻译要好，可以去看看原文的噢，不过也谢谢大噶看我的翻译，望喜欢。总之，食用愉快XD

春。

单调，无聊至极的春。

人们对这天气无可奈何，所幸也无事发生。这个春天为英国人带来暖意与干燥，伴随着晨露、阳光以及愉悦的下午，当地人大汗淋漓。他们一点都不习惯这种气候，尽管温度算不上太高，也没人喜欢这种感觉。

不不，一开始说的无聊跟天气一点关系都没有，只有一个毫不相关的理由：没有任务。无聊得能让人胡思乱想，那些白面具是不是也沉浸在这温暖中不愿有动作，换言之，彩虹小队还是要待在赫里弗基地里。但是，什么都没有发生，恐怖分子的蛰伏让小队坐立不安。

干员们甚至怀疑自己在放假，保证过能飞速赶回来处理突发状况后，他们纷纷回到故乡与家人相聚。六号小队同意了这档事，干员们赶紧趁这天赐良机暂离开部队，给自己放个小长假。所以，营地空空无人，只剩极少数干员留在赫里弗基地。他们要么失去了家人，要么觉得有义务留守阵地，要么，就是单纯地讨厌回家。

Glaz就是后者情况的鲜明例子。他这类人的工作中，永远无法预知下一个任务何时从天而降——兴许是明天，亦或是下周——所以他觉得真没必要跑回海参崴看望家属。不只是因为家乡在世界的另一头，长时间的航班实在令他生厌，只能丢给他一身疲惫和乏力，总之就是浑身难受。如果是为了与家人团聚几日，返回英国后倒几天时差的代价确实不值得。

他也不想在这暖洋洋的时候动笔作画，任务的劳累使得他的艺术家脑袋正遭遇前所未有的折磨。通常，在结束紧张的训练或任务后，他会找个地方撒欢，释放压力，但这里没有那种地方。Glaz感觉像搞砸了一幅画，灵感难求。

这个俄罗斯人快要无聊到发霉的时候，他终于找到了消磨时间的利器：

学 法 语。

毛子学法语，真微妙哈。不过Glaz也一直想学一门外语——异域文化一向吸引着他。他分析过自己的决定：目前留在基地的有Bandit,Capitao,Vigil,Ying和Doc。如果他去找Bandit学德语，对方肯定毫不留情地大笑一番。Capitao房间环绕的浓郁雪茄味让Glaz提不起一点兴趣，所以葡萄牙语方案，过了过了。他能猜到自己没可能跟Vigil学朝鲜语，以及，Ying早就跟他说过她为六号小队卖命，忙得不可开交。所以，只剩Doc能教他法语了。

没毛病。Doc是个永远乐意为他人伸出援手的友善者。这个男人耐心、稳重，Glaz跟着他学了不少。Doc每次说法语，Glaz都感觉心要化了。他从没想过这荒唐的小语种能如此撩拨他的心弦。Doc总是渴望能多说几句，解释、举例、陪Glaz练习发音。这个俄罗斯佬尽力了，不过总会忘掉那么点东西。

两人待在空空如也的GIGN休息室里，一起坐在有些老旧的沙发上。GIGN的休息室一向干净整洁，不像Spetsnaz的休息室，各种武器和衣服像垃圾一样扔得满地都是，角落则扔满了甜点的包装纸，小得可怜的咖啡桌上还堆满了烟卷和空瓶。明明规定过不能在赫里弗基地里抽烟的。算了，反正GIGN的干员们永远无法理解住在猪窝的感觉。Glaz没为脏乱差贡献多少，但面对四个五大三粗的俄罗斯人同居一室的情况，谁都没辙。Glaz一点都不想当跟在他们屁股后面帮忙打扫卫生的好妈妈。他们又不是我儿子！

“Salut Timur,ca va?”(“你好Timur,过得如何？”)Doc用一向友善的声音道。他们的课程一直以此为开头。

“Salut Gustave,ca va bien.”(“你好Gustave,一切安好。”)Glaz尽力用俄式法语回应。看起来Doc对此很满意。

“Comment tu t'appel?”(“你的名字？”)通常，这是紧随其后的问题。他们已经练习过很多次这类问答了，Glaz回答得相当不错。

“Je m'appel Timur.”(“我叫Timur。”)不加思索，他自信地脱口而出。

“很好，Timur，听得出来你有好好练习过发音。”法国男人赞扬道，露出一个暖心的笑容。

Glaz浅笑着回礼，因这个赞赏而微微脸红。他确实有练习过，因为相比Doc在整日训练后倒头大睡，自己练好法语更能让Doc开心。无需多言，Doc有最高尚的灵魂。如果他和身旁的干员在训练中受伤，他会忍着伤痛前去为同事治疗。那些时候Glaz总觉得自己需要在背后为Doc做些什么。

“从今往后，我们要跳过其他步骤了。你要从1数到20。”

Glaz暗自失落，他没办法在这个部分让Doc骄傲。“可是，Gustave，我们才学数字没多久。”他试图给自己开脱。

Doc却摇了摇头，环抱双臂。“我跟你说过要回去练习的。”

“…嗯…”Glaz喃喃着，不安地挠了挠后颈。他真的不想让Doc失望，但他没在练习数字上下功夫，他还期望着在Doc让他自己数数之前，两人能一起练习。按照以往的情况，Doc念一个词，Glaz只要跟着重复就好，数数时，他们会一边掰手指头一边念。现在居然要自己数，Glaz毫无自信。

“如何？”Doc的语气中有些催促。

Glaz只得硬着头皮用法语数数。他不能让Doc失望。没别的，就 是 不 能。

“Un,deux,trois,quatre,cinq,six,sept-”开头不难，但现在才数到7，他就已经在心里打问号了。接下来是什么来着？Doc直勾勾地盯着Glaz的嘴唇，后者半天憋不出一个音。“...huit,neuf,dix,onze,douze...”这几个词突然涌入脑海，他忙脱口而出，不然又该忘了。Doc静坐着看Glaz数数，若有所思地点点头。俄罗斯青年已经数过了20的一半，但他不得不承认他几乎忘光了之后的数字。“Treize...Quatorze...Quinze...Seize...”应该是这样吧。Glaz好像只能记到16，他的大脑一片空白，再也挖不出更多的信息了。Glaz挫败地哼哼几声表示放弃。

Doc还在盯着他看，耐心等待。然而，一眼就能看出Glaz把之后的词忘干净了。Doc摇摇头。“Timur，这是最简单的了，只要直译‘七-十’ ‘八-十’ ‘九-十’就可以。你真的一点都想不起来？”

Glaz坐立不安，绞尽脑汁也无法再想起更多东西。他斗胆瞥了一眼正饶有兴趣地看着自己的老师，他讨厌让对方失望，虽说这种情况也不会造成两人的生活危机。Glaz在课上从没让Doc失望过，此时他因为忘却Doc教过的东西而觉得糟糕透顶。Glaz再次摇头，放弃挣扎。

“没关系，我们再一起念一遍，好吗？”Doc柔声道。

感觉这个人几乎不会生气，Glaz寻思着。Doc与他坐得靠近了些，眼神淡然，唇角勾起友善的笑。Glaz也转向对方，看着Doc伸出拇指。

“Un.”Doc道，Glaz乖乖跟读。Doc伸出食指和中指。“Deux.”Glaz再次跟读。Doc对Glaz伸出十指，他们就这样一直数到十。Doc专注地看着自己的俄罗斯门生用法语数数。

现在到Glaz伸出拇指，他们继续数着。“Onze,douze,treize...”Glaz伸出相应的手指与Doc的十指相加。法国男子的皮肤是深色的，而Glaz偏白，他专心地盯着指尖，寻思着如果自己抬眼对上Doc鼓励的目光，这些数字估计又该忘光光了。

Glaz又念到十六了。Doc仍然一言不发，只剩Glaz在那结结巴巴。他能感受到军医落在自己身上的灼热目光，似在向他传达平静与耐心，静候他去思考那些被忘却的数字。Doc大概不知道自己的注视只会让Glaz无法集中注意力，没了自己的帮助，他的嘴边半天憋不出一个音。Glaz摇摇头，叹着气合上双眼。

他真不懂。就是 不 懂。法语怎么能这么绕？

Doc温柔地握住Glaz只伸出拇指的手。Glaz睁眼，目不转睛地看着法国男人捏着自己的食指。他的手好暖。

“Dix-sept.”Doc柔声道，注视着对方写满专注的脸。十七。这便是答案。Glaz的目光依然集中在手上，Doc发现Glaz的脸上有淡淡的红晕。是觉得尴尬吗？

他的学生在拇指和食指的基础上又伸出了中指。十八。

“Dix-huit.”Doc道，眼看着Glaz咬住下唇注视着指尖。他是在努力记忆？

军医掰开Glaz的无名指。Glaz感受着两人的指尖相触，咽了咽口水。

“Dix-neuf.”Doc数着，看到Glaz的眸子中闪过一道光。他想起来了？

Doc捏起Glaz的小指，温柔地握住对方的手以保证Glaz看得清楚。

“以及…”

“Vingt.”Glaz低声接上，凝视着张开的双手。二十。他记得这个。

“没错，正是如此！”Doc喜出望外，捏着Glaz的手稍微加了些力道，甚至因激动而与俄罗斯人缩进了距离。

近得能感受到对方的体温，不过Glaz不介意，盯着Doc修长而完美的手在自己的旧疤痕和老茧上停留了一会。Doc抬起眸子与门生对视。Glaz发现Doc的神色瞳孔中闪耀着兴奋的光。他确实记得一些。很好。尽管只是一个数字。至少他没让Doc失望。

“看吧，你记得的！”Doc冲他笑起来。

Glaz在心底自嘲，突然发现两人实在离得太近，微移开视线。“学法语...能有多难呢？”他耸肩，慵懒地露齿一笑。又来。对方的赞美总是让他不知所措。

“你做得很好。”Doc回以笑容，目光在对方傻笑的嘴唇上游移。一言难尽啊。Glaz的手、脸红、渴望学习的目光、以成为自己的学生为豪，还有露齿而笑时完美的唇形，这些让Doc怎么能忽视。他享受给这个俄罗斯人开设私人小课堂的每分每秒，他同样知道，Glaz与他感同身受。

“能多教我一些吗？”Glaz哑着嗓子道，冰蓝的眸子对上Doc的视线。气氛变得凝重起来，这个凝重并不是指他俩闹不愉快。

“更多？”Doc复述着移开视线。Glaz所述是否为自己所想？Glaz点头。法国男人的唇角勾起一个玩味的笑容。“我能教你更多。”

Glaz回望军医，原先的强颜欢笑一转为坏笑，怂恿对方迈出第一步。当然了，Doc乐意至极。

他倾身，仍温柔地与Glaz十指相扣。

灼热的唇瓣相触。吸气，轻叹，轻声呻吟，这个吻似已等待多时。Doc的指尖插入俄罗斯人的发间，双唇相抵，他在唇齿间尝到了异邦暗藏危险的兴奋。Glaz是个杀戮机器，Doc则是白衣天使，虽也杀人，但更多的是救人性命。他并非如那个俄罗斯人一般冷血、不可原谅。换言之，他们就像硬币的两面。不过现在这个情况，他俩又毫无差别。

Glaz的呼吸有些颤栗，Doc柔软的唇似在轻抚自己有些粗糙的唇瓣。他渴望这一刻多久了？他不知道，只是任由着一切发生。Doc那么温柔、温暖而又那么炙热。Glaz抬手环住Doc的后背，抓住对方的衬衣，深陷在这充满爱意和柔情的触碰中，不愿与对方分离。

Glaz将Doc抱得更紧，拥吻更深，用舌尖撬开法国人的嘴。Doc轻吟着欣然答应，让年轻人占据主导地位。Glaz的舌头和手肆意地探索对方的身体。Doc的身材稍比Glaz瘦小，也只有在他像与老相识相拥地环抱着Glaz的时候，才能让人想起他并非那么年轻。一手环住对方腰际，另手抚上对方脸颊。这人的审美真是陈旧得无可救药。Glaz的手不断游移在对方身体的每一寸皮肤。他在玩火。

深吻愈发粗鲁。Doc任由Glaz的手抚上自己的胸、腿根，最后是臀。Doc搭在Glaz腰间的手向下滑动，包裹住俄罗斯人的翘臀，发出满足的呢喃，另手移至狙击手的喉头，拇指腹摩挲喉结，似在细品禁果的滋味。Glaz为此倒吸了一口气。

Glaz的手报复般地在军医胯间徘徊，掌心覆上其间的硬物。“你已经这么硬了？”Glaz在拥吻间低语，不免有些惊喜。

“你该心里有数，都怪你的口音。”Doc喘息着扯出一个笑容，红晕布满脸颊。

“是么？”Glaz若有所思道，回以一个得逞的笑，“可我觉得你的口音更诱人。”说着更用力地揉着Doc的勃起。

法国人有些挂不住脸上的笑容，话音中染上哭腔，“Glaz，求你了。”

“啊哈，我刚说什么来着？”Glaz坏笑着用指尖描绘Doc性器的轮廓。前列腺液有没有弄湿他的裤子呢？

“S'il vous plait,Glaz!”Doc哀求道，双手扶着Glaz的肩膀。

俄罗斯人窃笑——看样子他的名字用法语念起来还挺好听——折磨般地慢慢褪掉Doc的裤子。Doc的呼吸变得焦燥，一切都在折磨他的神经。Glaz含着Doc的嘴唇，与他四目相对，勃起与空气接触的那一刻，军医颤抖着呜咽起来。妙不可言。

Glaz没再浪费分秒，伸手握住Doc的炙热上下撸动。法国人急促喘息，咬紧下唇嘶声呻吟。他没觉得Glaz会这么乖乖做到最后，伸手环住年轻人后背，像是怕对方会停下来一样催促着。

狙击手的指尖有一下没一下地点过柱身，细描着手中硬物的轮廓。他低头凝视前列腺液从前端缓然渗出，拇指滑到前端让液体润湿指节。手速渐提，Doc紧绷着身子，在对方的触碰下颤抖。Glaz完全沉浸在挑逗法国人之中，甚至将自己的感受抛之脑后。

“D-Doc，voulez...vous...?”Glaz试着用法语表达“你想要吗”之类的话，但遗憾的是他们的课程还没推进到关于性爱的这一步。

俄式法语似乎正中他心窝，法国人凝视着对方，眸子下情欲翻涌，他直勾勾地望进Glaz冰色瞳孔中，视线边缘注意到他以前为对方处理过的伤口，那里还是留下了疤痕。目光不自觉地下移，落在在对方胯间的巨物上。“Ah oui,bien sur.”Doc有些急躁，近乎空白的大脑难以思考年轻人试图表达什么。

Glaz静看着Doc和自己的战术裤上的扣子作斗争，被Doc逗乐了，这人甚至没意识到自己在说法语。Glaz让这位比自己年长的人沦陷了。这个想法使得他咧嘴笑起来，放缓手上的速度好让对方有精力思考。

Doc终于解开了那些极其复杂的扣子，扯开裤头试图拉下狙击手的内裤。现在轮到Doc抬起双眸了。Glaz的性器粗大，在Glaz抓住另一人的手之前，军医先一步握住了Glaz的欲望。

很快两人的喘息声在屋内交杂，两人的手互相覆上对方的性器。唇齿相撞，打乱了呼吸的节奏，不过谁在意呢。双方逐渐提速。

年轻人完全没料想到Doc的手法如此专业，想来也是，他对人体了解得透彻，也该知道怎么刺激进一步的快感。他在前线这些年未见衰老之色，只是变得经验丰富。Glaz觉得自己快陷入法国人给予的危险的快感深渊之中了。

军医同样沉浸在Glaz为他带来的感觉中。致命的狙击手，冷血而又遥不可及，竟然在给他做手活，简直千年一遇。年轻人有些生涩的手法和他的年龄不太相符，好在Doc知道如何配合对方的律动，扭动胯部迎合Glaz粗糙的手。他兴奋至极，随着俄罗斯人手中的动作将眼珠向上翻去。

他们在临近高潮的时刻加快了速度，在攀上高潮时都不觉拔高了呻吟声，近乎同时在对方的手中释放。

Doc倒在沙发上，在失神中粗重地喘息。不过俄罗斯青年看起来仍有余力收拾残局。

Glaz轻笑。“你刚才想教我什么？”他的嗓音低沉而沙哑。

“Amour，当然了，”Doc露出一个略带疲乏的笑，“爱。”


End file.
